


'I'll help you study.'

by Hetalia1912



Series: 100 Ways To Say 'I Love You' [65]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Awkward Crush, Bang Chan-centric, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Minor Lee Felix/Seo Changbin, Oblivious Bang Chan, Pining, Possibly Unrequited Love, Shy Yang Jeongin | I.N, Study Date, Studying, Teenage Dorks, Work In Progress, Yang Jeongin | I.N is a Panicked Gay, Yang Jeongin | I.N-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27386944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Bang Chan/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Series: 100 Ways To Say 'I Love You' [65]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766965
Kudos: 5





	'I'll help you study.'

**4:02 PM**

"You failing again Innie?"

Jeongin gave Felix a tired look before resting his head on the table."I don't know what to do hyung."He said as Felix patted in back in sympathy."It just seems like no matter how hard I try I just can't _get it right_."


End file.
